


Bad Movies and You

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: David makes Matteo watch movies he’s never seen before and one night he makes Matteo watch The Room. Matteo Protests because he’s seen the memes but David forces him to do it anyway. David’s just impressed Matteo’s not trying to get physical the whole time.





	Bad Movies and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to do this because for some reason I could see these two jokers watching this movie. Also I can hear Matteo and David making jokes from this movie very clearly. You don’t have to know much about the movie to enjoy it, but just know it’s accidentally terrible. I went to a midnight screening once and we had a lot of fun. I thought David and Matteo would do the same in the comfort of their own home and if it convinces you to find this film. Do it!

Friday’s became movie nights, he had no idea how it happened. It all started after the parties started to dwindle with university taking up most of David’s time and Matteo was on his gap year just trying to figure out where he wanted to end up. They took time to explore and take adventures when they could but with the winter kicking their asses this season they decide movies were a good idea. 

They would alternate who would pick the movie every week. Most Friday’s David would just pick since Matteo would forget and he always had a back up in mind and if they were really frisky he would make Matteo pull out his dad’s old Blu-ray player for some criterion collection he really wanted to see. He loved the first time he bought a physical copy of a movie to the WG and Matteo made a face. They had to call his mom and grab the “ancient” equipment as Matteo called it from her apartment. She was happy to give it away. She called it “that silly mean mans stupid toy.” He loved when Matteo’s mom tried to hold in the rage she felt for her ex-husband but didn’t want to curse. One time at breakfast she called him “a rude refrigerator” David guessed she meant she was trying to say he was cold but he was distracted because her and son, his boyfriend, kept pulling him by the sleeve of his hoodie and out of the cafe they met for their meal. 

David liked Matteo’s mom. She was sweet and weird splashed with a looming darkness she kept at bay as best as she could. David knew what kept the shadows of depression away, besides the anti-depressants of course, it was her sunshine, which coincidently was also his and right now this beaming light was annoying him. 

Nine out of ten times they ended up never finishing the movie with Matteo’s hands and mouth always wandering to places they shouldn’t be because his attention span was slim. But today he wanted it to be the one time he would pay attention, for today was a special day. Today, Matteo Florenzi would watch The Room by Tommy Wiseau. The greatest disaster-piece of all time. 

“I’ve seen this before.” Matteo whined playing with David’s hair, hands, and desperately tried to tickle his boyfriends neck but failing as David proved his athletic superiority by dodging him and jumping off the couch quickly and onto his feet. Detaching from each other was hard when Matteo’s puppy dog eye game was so strong. “You’ve seen the memes and the clips, you haven’t watched the whole thing.” David countered, he made sure to match Matteo’s whining subtly, and added a small smirk to his face. Matteo got on his feet as well and was only a few inches away from David again. David swallowed. He felt like they had been together forever, why did he still make him feel like that insecure new kid talking to a cute guy in the hall again? Matteo inched closer and closer but just when David braced for the impact of storm Matteo’s kisses he reached over him and grabbed the DVD out of his hand. “You win” he smiled. “We’ll watch it, but you’re going to tear me apart David! Also I’m definitely smoking a bowl, or two, or three.” Matteo’s smile turned into a pout and he ran his hands through his hair. “Fine, but just one.” David matched Matteo’s pout from moments ago. 

David didn’t exactly know how to tell Matteo he hated the smoking thing, but the day he did felt great. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t want his boyfriend to completely stop either, to be that guy, but he did make sure he knew where he stood. Matteo tried to be better at it and he wasn’t doing it to self medicate either which was also a plus but The Room was a free pass. 

The classic is regarded as one of the best worst movies every made and he knew Matteo might actually try to enjoy this one. “Do we have to throw spoons?” Matteo asked. “Yes. Whenever there’s a spoon on screen and it can literally be in the background, through the spoon. Also whenever they leave door open, we can yell close the door! Ok?” David explained and Matteo just nodded absentmindedly. 

Matteo took the disc out the of the case and popped it into the DVD player and they placed themselves on the couch where Matteo laid down and propped his head on his pillow, his pillow being David’s lap. The movie began and they were on their way. Every few minutes David would point out a piece of trivia for his boyfriend who just laughed at every non joke. At one point David found himself paying more attention to Matteo than the film and began to gaze and study every feature of his boyfriends face. His blue eyes, blonde hair, and button nose, he started to play with Matteo’s hair, stroking it out of his face when his trance was broken by Matteo’s loud screech “SPOON!” He screamed and threw a bunch of plastic spoons at David’s head who promptly screamed back completely startled, “you don’t throw them at me, jerk! The screen!” He was on his feet off the couch and Matteo shot up too. “You said just throw them, you didn’t say where!” Matteo was pleading his case and now David couldn’t remember what he said and they were coming to an end in the movie anyway, which was a rare occurrence so David let it slide and glowered at him sitting himself back down. The other boys head landed right back on his lap just asking for his hair to be tussled and so he obliged while sharing trivia along the way. When the movie wrapped up Matteo shouted “I did not hate this movie, I did naahhht!” Just like the titular character Johnny said toward the end of the film. 

“You know, no one knows how this guy got his money? I heard people think he’s some vampire, like you thought you were.” Matteo said, smiling at David, looking up at him while the back of his neck was being played with. “Did you google this just now?” David asked, choosing to ignore the vampire joke. “Did you see me take out my phone?” Matteo replied sarcastically. “You know you are not the only filmmaker here. I did make this brilliant movie, it was an homage to another great at house film, about a man living in a box and posted it on a huge film making website, I bet you’ve heard of it. It’s called ‘instant of the gram’ “Matteo said with a half laughing, half serious smile. “Oh did you?” David said teasingly and bent over him to kiss him on his nose and then his lips. “Mmmhmm” he responded back into the kiss. “I think we should spend the rest of the night in the bedroom.” David announced suggestively staring at Matteo’s eyelashes. Matteo looked him cool in the eyes and said “Anything for my princess!!!” David grabbed the spoons from the floor and threw them at Matteo’s head when one landed right in his eye. Matteo screamed and David grabbed him quickly holding him in his arms “Baby, I am so sorry! But if anyone asks, I did not hit you I did naaat!!” David laughed and Matteo scowled and they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms googling memes from the worst movie ever made and making fun of each other. The perfect way to spend a movie night, the perfect way to spend every night.


End file.
